


Sing!

by droptheother



Series: Betas. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, POV Isaac Lahey, Past Lives, Singer Isaac, Singing, Songfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/pseuds/droptheother
Summary: Stiles był... nierzeczywisty.Według praw fizyki, Stiles w ogóle nie powinien istnieć. Nie miał prawa egzystować w tym okropnym świecie. Był zbyt idealny. Tacy ludzie nie istnieją.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall (mentioned), Cora Hale/Kira Yukimura (mentioned), Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale/Original Male Character (mentioned), Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore (mentioned)
Series: Betas. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/130632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sing!

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst użyty w tym opowiadaniu nie należy do mnie. Napisany został przez Eda Sheerana i Pharella Williamsa, wykonywany jest przez Eda Sheerana. Został odrobinę zmieniony na potrzeby historii, ale nie są to rażące po oczach zmiany.
> 
> Cześć! W ten dziwny czas nagle poczułam, że mam ochotę skończyć coś, co zaczęłam pisać już wcześniej, i tak jakoś poszło do przodu. Miło mi tu wrócić i móc coś w końcu dodać. A żeby było Wam milej - nie tylko z pisaniem fików mam problem. Dwa lata zajęło mi zebranie się do napisania pracy, ale w końcu się obroniłam. XD
> 
> Miłego czytania i mam nadzieję, że jeszcze któreś z Was pamięta Betas i wróci tu z uśmiechem na twarzy. :)  
> <3

Stiles był... nierzeczywisty.

_It's late in the evening_

_Glass on the side_

Według praw fizyki, Stiles w ogóle nie powinien istnieć. Nie miał prawa egzystować w tym okropnym świecie. Był zbyt idealny. Tacy ludzie nie istnieją.

Stiles... był zabawny. Mądry. Na pewno o wiele bardziej doświadczony. Piękny, przystojny, uroczy, zaborczy, chociaż nie zazdrosny. Był, kiedy go potrzebowałem i znikał, gdy wolałem zostać sam. Nie do końca znikał, zawsze był gdzieś niedaleko. Ale dawał mi przestrzeń, której potrzebowałem, a to dla mnie wiele znaczyło. Stiles był zamknięty w sobie, ale przy tym otwarty na świat, jakkolwiek dziwacznie to brzmi. Nigdy nie zostawiał ludzi w potrzebie na pastwę losu i zawsze dawał z siebie wszystko, gdy już się w coś angażował. Stanowczy i asertywny, chociaż nie niemiły czy nieuprzejmy. Zdarzało mu się jednak być... niegrzecznym, jeśli wiecie o czym mówię.

_I've been sat with you_

_For most of the night_

Często wychodziliśmy razem, zwłaszcza później, gdy mężczyzna zrezygnował z bycia naszym managerem.

Zespołem zajęła się Lydia i jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem tak szczęśliwego Petera. Miałem też wrażenie, że Hale ma jakieś niecne zamiary w stosunku do Martin, ale chyba nie był na tyle głupi, żeby cokolwiek zrobić. Narzeczony naszej manager prawdopodobnie zjadłby go żywcem na obiad, jeśli Peter zacząłby rozsiewać swój (wątpliwy) urok osobisty.

Miałem przyjemność poznać przyjaciół Stilesa, a w zasadzie jednego przyjaciela, Danny'ego. Mężczyźni znali się od małego, chociaż tak naprawdę zaczęli przyjaźnić dopiero w college’u. Stiles wspominał coś o jakiś problemach (chociaż nigdy nie wyjaśnił do końca, o co właściwie chodzi) i o tym, że Mahealani okazał się być jego „rycerzem na białym koniu”. Wciąż nie wiedziałem, czy między nimi było coś więcej, czy nie, ale wolałem nie pytać. Ufałem, że w końcu nadejdzie czas, kiedy będziemy mogli rozmawiać ze sobą na każdy temat.

Danny był bardzo miły i zaskakująco tolerancyjny. Nie tylko dlatego, że sam był gejem. Z tego co wiedziałem, Mahealani był bardzo opiekuńczy w stosunku do Stilinskiego. Oczywiście usłyszałem słynny tekst „Jeśli go skrzywdzisz, sprawię, że pożałujesz”, ale zaraz po nim było „Jesteś dla niego dobry”, „Stiles więcej się przy tobie uśmiecha”, „Naprawdę do siebie pasujecie”, a to znaczyło dla mnie więcej, niż niejedna groźba.

_Ignoring everybody here_

_We wish they would disappear_

Betas powoli się rozwijało.

Nasz kanał na YouTube miał coraz więcej odwiedzin, a każde kolejne nagranie więcej i więcej odtworzeń. Jeśli graliśmy u Dereka czy w jakimkolwiek innym klubie, budynek zawsze pękał w szwach. Po kilku takich koncertach Lydia postanowiła, że powinniśmy ciężko popracować nad pierwszą płytą. Miały być na niej zawarte same nowe utwory, a wersja deluxe poszerzona miała zostać o piosenki, które już do tej pory zostały udostępnione, w tym Bedroom Hymns i Elektryczny.

O dziwo, pisanie tekstów szło mi całkiem nieźle. Przy tworzeniu muzyki pomagał nam jakiś profesjonalny kompozytor, ale w większości to Boyd, Erica i Scott układali podkład. Parrish jedynie nanosił jakieś drobne poprawki, które i tak przyjęte były do realizacji, gdy je zatwierdziliśmy.

Płyta, poza drobnym nadzorem Petera i Lydii, była robiona całkowicie pod nas. Nikt nie ingerował w to, co chcieliśmy tam umieścić, nikt nie cenzurował tekstów ani nie kazał robić czegoś, byle tylko się sprzedało. Mieliśmy wolną rękę i to chyba było najwspanialsze w wytwórni West Coast.

Złożenie wszystkiego do kupy, utworzenie listy utworów i wstępne zaprojektowanie okładki, razem z nagraniami i ostatnimi usprawnieniami, potrzebowało dobrych kilka miesięcy.

Podczas nagrywania w studio, za szybą zawsze czekał na mnie Stiles. W miarę możliwości, oczywiście, był i służył swoim doświadczeniem i radami. Nie krytykował, ale jeśli miał jakieś wątpliwości, zawsze o nich mówił. Jego uwagi były zawsze trafne i przydatne, a ja nigdy nie byłem bardziej pewny siebie za mikrofonem.

_So maybe we could get down, now_

Lydia Martin była wspaniałą kobietą.

Niewiele czasu potrzebowałem, żeby odkryć, jak bardzo Stiles jest zżyty z tą dziewczyną. Gdybym nie wiedział, jak bardzo Martin kocha swojego narzeczonego i jest szczęśliwa w swoim związku, prawdopodobnie byłbym o ich relacje zazdrosny.

Czasami przyglądałem się, jak Lydia bawi się włosami Stilinskiego, kiedy siedzieli razem na kanapie w mieszkaniu tego drugiego, a ja akurat przygotowywałem coś do jedzenia. Obserwowałem ich interakcje i to, jak swobodnie się przy sobie czują i nie potrafiłem nie czuć do nich respektu. Dwójka ludzi, która osiągnęła tak wiele, mając tak niewiele na samym początku...

Trudno było tego nie docenić.

Zdawałem sobie także sprawę z tego, jak wiele musieli razem przejść, skoro teraz tyle dla siebie znaczą. Przyjaźń Danny'ego i Stilesa była w porównaniu z tym błahostką. Nie to, żeby Danny nie był w stanie poświęcić się dla szatyna i na odwrót, po prostu... Stiles i Lydia byli jednością, rodziną. Byli jak bliźniacy syjamscy - dwa osobne byty, ale jednak jeden.

Zdążyłem już wywnioskować, że Lydia była jego jedyną rodziną, a Stiles, oprócz Jacksona, jedyną rodziną Lydii. Jeśli Stiles już wspominał o swoich rodzicach, zawsze mówił w czasie przeszłym, a gdy Whittemore i jego przyszła żona rozmawiali o ślubie i o tym, kto poprowadzi Lyds do ołtarza, nigdy nie wspominali o jej rodzicach. To Stiles miał być osobą, która odda Lydię Jacksonowi i wzruszałem się na samą myśl o tym ślubie.

Bałem się, że kiedy pójdziemy na niego wszyscy (nie tylko jako podopieczni, ale i jako... przyjaciele, cały nasz zespół razem z Peterem, ja jako osoba towarzysząca Stilesa), rozkleję się tam jak dziecko. Cóż. Lydia zasługiwała na szczęście.

W końcu otoczyła opieką najwspanialszego mężczyznę na świecie. Za to powinny spotykać ją same dobre rzeczy.

_I don't wanna know_

_If you're getting ahead of the program_

Kiedy już udało nam się dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik, a płyta gotowa była do wejścia na rynek (co miało nastąpić już następnego dnia), postanowiliśmy to opić.

Siedzieliśmy wszyscy w barze Hale'ów, zajmując największy stolik, który zresztą trzeba było poszerzyć o kolejne i kilka dodatkowych krzeseł, wznosząc właśnie toast, który Erica dedykowała...

\- Za Isaaca Lahey, który przeleciał Stilesa, i Stilesa Stilinskiego, który dał się przelecieć, i załatwił nam kontrakt. Zdrowie!

Boyd chyba właśnie robił face palm, a Stiles wywrócił oczami, ściskając pod stołem moją dłoń, uśmiechając się przy tym promiennie. Uniósł lekko swoje piwo i powtórzył „ _Zdrowie_ ”, a zanim napił się alkoholu, pocałował mnie lekko w usta.

\- Załatwcie sobie pokój, Jezu.

Mruknęła Reyes, wtulając się w Boyda.

\- Spadaj, Erica, jesteś po prostu zazdrosna.

Skwitował Derek, obejmując swoją dziewczynę. Praktycznie wszyscy, oprócz Petera, byli sparowani i naprawdę podobała mi się taka wielka rodzina. Laura wtulała się w swojego męża, Steve'a, Cora właśnie śmiała się z czegoś ze swoją dziewczyną, Kirą, Allison i Scott uśmiechali się do siebie jak gdybyby świat poza nimi nie istniał, a Lydia z Jacksonem rozmawiali o czymś żywo i bez krępacji, jakby wszyscy znali się od dzieciństwa, a nie zaledwie niecałego roku.

\- Niby o co miałabym być zazdrosna?!

\- O to, że nie masz penisa i nie jesteś gejem.

Uzupełnił pomocnie Stiles, na co połowa zebranych jęknęła przeciągle.

\- Znowu zaczynamy ten temat?

Spytał młodszy Hale, krzywiąc się lekko.

\- Nie moja wina, że ta kobieta ma spaczony mózg i próbuje co jakiś czas włazić nam do sypialni, żeby sobie popatrzeć.

Próbował wyjść obronną ręką Stiles.

\- Nie moja wina, że gejowski seks jest mega gorący.

Odbiła piłeczkę Erica.

\- Touche.

Wszyscy jęknęli jeszcze głośniej, a Stiles z Ericą przybili sobie żółwika. Czasami Stiles potrafił zachowywać się jak dziecko i nie wiedziałem, czy bardziej mnie to bawi czy rozczula. Pokręciłem głową, przyglądając się Boydowi, który westchnął cierpiętniczo i pozwolił Erice siąść bliżej Stilinskiego, żeby mogli sobie porozmawiać o „gorącym gejowskim seksie”.

\- Przez niego Erica zaczęła oglądać gejowskie porno.

Parsknąłem śmiechem w piwo, plując tym samym na samego siebie i siedzącą obok Corę, która posłała mi mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Nie wiem, stary, czy to, co mówi mi Erica zawiera chociaż ziarnko prawy, ale jeśli Stiles naprawdę potrafi zrobić to, co Erica twierdzi, że potrafi, to... Zastanawia mnie, czy życzyć ci powodzenia, czy gratulować bycia szczęściarzem, nie znam się na gejach.

Uniosłem brwi, przyglądając się teraz uważniej Vernonowi.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Nie każ mi tego wszystkiego powtarzać, proszę.

\- Stiles opowiadał Erice...

\- Nie! To znaczy, chyba nie. Mam nadzieję, że nie. Nie, raczej nie opowiadał jej o tym, co robiliście, a o swoich doświadczeniach. Czy coś. Nie wiem, nie zagłębiałem się w te tematy.

\- Huh.

Mruknąłem pod nosem, postanawiając, że jednak pora wypytać Stilesa o kilka spraw.

_I want you to be mine, baby_

_To hold your body close_

\- Słyszałem, że chwaliłeś się Erice swoim doświadczeniem w łóżku.

Stiles zaśmiał się cicho, ściągając kurtkę i odwieszając ją na wieszaku przy wejściu do mojego mieszkania.

\- Możliwe.

Powiedział niskim tonem, unosząc jedną brew. Obserwował mnie, jak pozbywałem się swojej bluzy, i czułem, jak jego oczy wwiercają się w skrawek mojego ciała, który odsłoniła uniesiona koszulka.

\- Zdradzisz mi co takiego ciekawego jej powiedziałeś?

Spytałem, opierając się o ścianę w salonie. Coś miło ścisnęło się w moim brzuchu, gdy oczy Stilesa zaświeciły się, a na jego ustach pojawił się szelmowski uśmiech.

\- Nie – mruknął, na co chciałem się żachnąć. Dlaczego Erica ma prawo… - Mogę ci zademonstrować.

Odległość między nami pokonałem szybciej, niżby to zrobił Usain Bolt.

_Take another step into the no-woman's land_

_And for the longest time, baby_

\- Gdzie się tego wszystkiego nauczyłeś?

Wysapałem po kilku minutach leżenia bez ruchu i wtulania się w Stilesa jak w maskotkę. Wciąż nie mogłem złapać oddechu, a serce waliło mi jak oszalałe, co najmniej jak gdybym właśnie odbył swoją pierwszą schadzkę z pierwszym szkolnym crushem.

\- W college’u.

Odpowiedział Stiles, obejmując mnie mocniej. Było coś w jego tonie, co bardzo wzbudziło moją ciekawość, ale jednocześnie nie pozwoliło wykrztusić z siebie kolejnego pytania. To był chyba jeden z tych tematów, których Stiles unikał.

\- Byłem wtedy w złym miejscu.

Milczałem, bawiąc się cały czas jego palcami. Mój oddech powoli się uspokajał, ale serce biło nerwowo. Chciałem, tak bardzo chciałem poznać całego Stilesa. Nie wiedziałem jednak, czy jesteśmy w odpowiednim miejscu, by wymagać od niego mówienia o czymś, o czym ewidentnie nie chciał mówić.

Stiles poruszył się pode mną niespokojnie, zupełnie jakby chciał uciec, ale ostatecznie się poddał, wzdychając cicho.

\- Moi rodzice już dawno nie żyli, a ja musiałem się jakoś utrzymać. Lydia była na MIT ze wszystkimi stypendiami, jakie nowy student mógł tylko dostać, a ja w ostatniej klasie liceum nie byłem w stanie uzyskiwać takich ocen, na które było mnie stać, a które zapewniłyby mi miejsce na dobrej uczelni z jakimkolwiek stypendium. Więc pracowałem w jedyny sposób zapewniający utrzymanie na studiach, jaki przyszedł mi do głowy.

Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę. Mężczyzna nie musiał mówić wprost, czym się zajmował. Jego słowa i ton głosu mówiły wszystko. W głowie mi się kręciło od tych informacji. Nie wiedziałem, która była gorsza. Tego, że Stiles jest sam i nie ma rodziny, domyśliłem się dawno. Ale usłyszeć jak mówi to na głos, to co innego. A jego praca…

Co powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji?

\- Przykro mi.

Wykrztusiłem cicho, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak zareagować ani czego dokładnie żałuję. Najbardziej chyba tego, że musiał przez to wszystko przejść sam.

\- Danny bardzo mi pomógł.

\- I byliście parą.

Wyrzuciłem z siebie, ale po chwili tego pożałowałem. Nie byłem zazdrosny o Danny’ego, ale pytanie, czy mieli za sobą jakąś wspólną przeszłość raz na jakiś czas pojawiało się w moich myślach.

Stiles parsknął niewesoło, a potem głośno się zaśmiał, jak gdyby wspomnienie tych czasów mimo przeciwności obudziło w nim mnóstwo pozytywnych emocji.

\- Taa. Na szczęście obaj mieliśmy na tyle dużo rozumu, by to zakończyć.

Po tym Stiles umilkł, a ja gorączkowo próbowałem znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. Stilinski ponownie się poruszył, ale tym razem po to, byśmy zmienili pozycję. Teraz leżeliśmy naprzeciwko siebie i Stiles bardzo uważnie zaczął się przyglądać mojej twarzy.

\- Grosz za twoje myśli.

Wyszeptał, poprawiając loki na moim czole.

\- Moja mama umarła, gdy byłem mały. Ojciec kompletnie się załamał, a brat wyjechał na służbę wojskową. Bez niego ojciec popadł w alkoholizm i karał mnie dosłownie za wszystko. Czasem nawet dochodziło do tego, że zamykał mnie… na długo w małych przestrzeniach.

Oczy Stilesa nagle zrobiły się dużo większe, a jego dłoń zawisnęła przy mojej twarzy.

\- Talia jest moją chrzestną, więc Cora co jakiś czas próbowała do mnie zagadać w szkole i z czasem zaczęła się domyślać, że coś jest nie tak. Jej rodzina zaadoptowała mnie, gdy ojca w końcu zatrzymała policja.

Stilinski wypuścił z siebie powietrze, jakby długo je przetrzymywał.

\- Pieprz mnie – przeklął Stiles, opadając z boku na plecy. – Pasujemy do siebie.

Uśmiechnąłem się pomimo wzbudzonych wspomnień.

Tak. Może rzeczywiście mieliśmy ze sobą dużo więcej wspólnego, niż mi się wydawało.

_I need you, darling_

_Come on set the tone_

Dziwne, ale po tej ciężkiej rozmowie pomiędzy mną i szatynem było jakoś… lżej. Jakby nie było pomiędzy nami żadnych niedopowiedzeń, a wszystko było jasne i klarowne, chociaż w gruncie rzeczy nie rozmawialiśmy o przyszłości ani teraźniejszości.

Stiles coraz częściej wybierał swoje mieszkanie jako miejsce, w którym spędzaliśmy noce. W końcu doszło do tego, że pół jego szafy i jedna z szuflad w łazience zapełniły się moimi rzeczami.

Pewnego dnia, przy śniadaniu, Stilinski położył coś na wyspie kuchennej, gdy usiadł obok mnie, byśmy mogli wspólnie zjeść śniadanie.

\- Co to takiego?

Spytałem, gdy wsunął mi to pod rękę.

\- Klucze do mieszkania. Dam Ci jeszcze pilot do garażu, ale muszę znaleźć zapasowy. Gdzieś go posiałem.

Powiedział Stiles jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś się do mnie wprowadził.

Zaniemówiłem na chwilę, a gdy się otrząsnąłem, nasze wspólne śniadanie zmieniło się w zupełnie inną czynność.

\- Tak gwoli ścisłości – wprowadzę się do ciebie.

Odpowiedziałem, gdy oboje leżeliśmy na podłodze w salonie, próbując zdjąć z siebie ubrania. Stiles zaśmiał się w moje usta.

\- Nie liczyłem na inną odpowiedź.

_If you feel you're falling_

_Won't you let me know_

_oh oh ooh ooh_

Nasza płyta okazała się hitem.

Sprzedaż rosła z dnia na dzień, a nasz kanał na YouTube pokazywał wręcz niewiarygodną ilość subskrypcji.

Lydia uznała, że czas na wyjazd poza Kalifornię, skoro sprzedaż krajowa tak dobrze stała. Zorganizowała kilka koncertów rozsianych po całym zachodnim wybrzeżu w klubach i barach, a kiedy bilety rozeszły się jak świeże bułeczki, zaczęła się również interesować popytem na wybrzeżu wschodnim.

Byliśmy w szoku, że to wszystko tak dobrze idzie. Nie mogliśmy uwierzyć, że nagle z małej kapeli grającej w pubie Dereka staliśmy się trendem na YouTube, twitterze, a nawet na tumblr, na którym Cora nadal obserwowała jakieś swoje śmieszne tagi.

Peter był wniebowzięty i to chyba pierwszy raz widziałem go naprawdę szczęśliwego. I tak dumnego z nas wszystkich.

Cała rodzina Hale i ja świętowaliśmy sukces w rodzinnym Beacon Hills. Miasteczko wywiesiło nawet banery na naszą cześć i zaprosiło na gościnny występ na koncercie charytatywnym dla chorych dzieci.

Betas było dosłownie w siódmym niebie.

_If you love me come on get involved_

_Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe_

_oh oh ooh ooh_

Stiles i ja również.


End file.
